Dream?/guide
Complete effects guide for Dream? (Version 0.06). *Click here for the effects guide for Version 0.03-a. ='yuki's Effects'= ---- 'Ribbon (リボン)' Appearance: yuki wears a blue ribbon on her shirt. Passive Effect: None. Action: (A) yuki looks upward. Location: Found in the Monster World. Practical Uses: None. Enter the top door to Monster World. Go north-west and go between two rows of thin red-and-white monsters. Interact with the mouth on the ground. 'Needle (縫い針)' Appearance: yuki carries a large, blood-stained sewing needle. Passive Effect: None. Action: (A) yuki turns the sewing needle downward. (Z) If interacting with a NPC, yuki will attack them with the needle. Location: Found in the Stone Hallways. Practical Uses: Allows yuki to kill/harm NPCs. Enter the right door to Cloud World. Go south-east and interact with the small star. From where you're teleported, go north-west, find and interact with a moving white dot. In the Stone Hallways, make your way downwards until you reach a dead-end with a needle in the floor. Interact with the needle. 'Glass (ガラス)' Appearance: yuki is made of glass. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Deeper Bedroom. Practical Uses: None. Enter the left door to Square Murals World. Go down a bit and left to the stairs. Keep going downstairs and go past the road cones. In the next area go south-west, find and interact with two buckets which give you the effect. 'Red Paint (赤ペンキ)' Appearance: yuki's hair and shirt has red paint on it. Passive Effect: Distorts certain objects in the dream world. Action: (A) yuki's face and the background are shadowed over. Location: Found in the Deeper Bedroom. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the bed in the Dream Bedroom. There's a random chance that yuki will go under the covers, sending her to the Deeper Bedroom. Interact with the bed. A scene will play out and yuki will be forced awake. You'll obtain the effect afterwards. 'Carry Case (キャリーケース)' Appearance: yuki stays inside a carry case. Passive Effect: None. Action: (A) yuki hides in the carry case completely, sending her back to the Nexus. Location: Found in the Square Murals World. Practical Uses: Allows yuki to quickly return to the Nexus. Enter the left door to the Square Murals World. Go north-west and interact with the carry case between two tall blocks with a smiling face on the top of them. 'Fragmented (こまぎれ)' Appearance: yuki body becomes fragmented pieces. Passive Effect: None. Action: (A) yuki's movement speed increases for several seconds. Location: Found in the Gloom World. Practical Uses: Allows yuki to travel through the dream world faster and out-speed chasers. (Candle effect is useful for this effect.) Enter the bottom door to Gloom World. Go right until there are two flowers directly next to the left edge of the screen, then go up. Interact with the arm on the ground. 'Candle (ろうそく)' Appearance: yuki's head becomes a candle. Passive Effect: Brightens dark areas. Action: (A) The candle's flame goes out. Pressing A again will reignite it. Location: Found in the Orange Sky Maze. Practical Uses: Allows yuki to easily navigate through dark areas. Enter the top door to Monster World. Go north-east and go under an archway with eyes on it. In the Orange Sky Maze, go north-west and interact with a candle walking around one of the dead-ends. 'Fruit (かじつ)' Appearance: yuki turns into fruit. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Glass Sculpture World. Practical Uses: None. (Fragmented effect is useful for this effect.) Enter the top door to Monster World. Go north-west and under an archway with eyes on it. In the Orange Sky Maze, go south-west and interact with the moving blue box. Go down, take the path on the right (avoiding the chaser) and interact with the yellow diamond. Go down the stairs, take the ladder going down, go left and interact with the sculpture. In the Glass Sculpture World, go south-east and interact with the sculpture with a fruit impaled on it. ='yuki's Memories'= ---- 'Shoes (くつ)' Enter the top door to Monster World. Go north-west and under an eye archway to the Orange Sky Maze. Make your way north and find/interact with a blue blob on the ground. String (ひも) Enter the left door to Square Murals World. Go south and find a subway entrance and go through it, go south. In the white area go south-east and find a tent with another tent inside. Keep going into the inner tent until an orange face NPC appears in the tent and interact with it. In the next area interact with the blue string which lies on your right. ='Events'= ---- ='yuki's Endings'= ---- 'ED1' After collecting all effects go to the Nexus and using Q key button drop all of them, wake up and leave room through the door to get ending. 'ED2' There is something like a trauma level, its should be 30%, after that do same steps like in Ending 1. ='Aritsuki's Effects'= ---- 'Nail Puller (釘抜き)' Appearance: Aritsuki carries a nail puller. Passive Effect: None. Action: (A) Aritsuki shakes her head. Location: Found in the Figures World. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the head on the ground to Figures World. Go north-west and interact with the large pipe in the ground. 'Cackling (けたけた)' Appearance: Aritsuki's mouth is bloodied. Passive Effect: None. Action: None. Location: Found in the Stationary World. Practical Uses: None. Interact with the legs to Stationary World. Go north-west and between two rows of pencils. After going between these pencils, go slightly north-west again and interact with the faceless figure. Category:Walkthroughs